Taevan Longwei
'''Taevan Longwei '''is a dragonkin who joined with the Grey Bulls in their campaign against the orc Gorgol. He is a powerful shaman of fire. History Living south of the Lizardkin-controlled western mountain range of Winu Island, Yotimire, Taevan Longwei lived among his fellow dragonkin in peace. He was born to Lord Hyruken Longwei, a noble, and Elizabeth Airalis, a female peasant who lived among the other peasants of the clan. Holding a forbidden love for one another, as a nobleman couldn't marry a commoner, the two kept it secret and had a baby together. Raising his son in secret from the rest of the dragonkin nobles, Lord Hyruken began teaching his son to fight with a sword to one day fight as a warrior and earn himself noble status, until the kid accidentally shot a searing blast of fire from the palm of his hand. Very few had the ability to possess any magical prowess in Terron Faboul. Lord Hyruken was astonished at his son's ability, and gave up on teaching him the way of the sword and instead hired a tutor to teach him in the way of the fire. Taevan grew up quickly and became fairly independant, taking care of his mother who grew sick in her old age, as his father continued to be a prominent figure in the Council that watched over the dragonkin clan's affairs. Learning to control his magic from a wise wizard from the Lizardkin's mountain range to the north, Taevan became a shaman. He learned to use his gifts for the good of others, and his personal values were instilled from his kind, gracious mother, and his loyal, loving father. It was only a matter of time until somebody found out about his lineage, however. Catching Lord Hyruken with his commoner wife in the middle of the night, the noibles burned her house down with her inside. Lord Hyruken barely escaped and ran with his son, reaching the outskirts of the village. Giving his son the dragoncrown that symbolized the child's rightful nobility, he gave his son guidance by sending him away to the mainlands of Yotimire. To fly as fast and hard as he could across the oceans to reach those lands were his orders, and do whatever he could to help people and restore peace upon the corrupted lands. After saying their goodbyes, Taevan jumped off of a cliff to escape the nobles closing in on him, and began to fly his long journey to Yotimire. His father was slain behind him by the dragonkin nobles, though they did not give chase to the exiled son, as they knew it to be a foolish idea to try to fly across the Western Seas... Halfway across the seas, a terrible storm brewed and knocked Taevan out of the sky. Surely he would sink to the bottom of the ocean and drown, as he fell unconscious from lack of energy, but the gods seemed to be on his side. A ship heading to the lands of Yotimire from the islands of the North managed to save the dragonkin, and hoisted him aboard. He remained sleeping for days, and woke up to the sound of the waves, a port's ringing bell, and seagulls. The men who saved him brought him to the mainlands and gave him hospitality. People on the mainlands regarded all dragonkin with respect, and that was a new feeling for Taevan. After graciously thanking the ones who saved him, he set off, and joined the mercenary group at the Grey Bulls campsite where he hoped to spread peace and kindness throughout a land plagued by wars, demons, and dark. Preventing a possible war with the orcs was a noble enough reason for him to join, and so he did. After finishing settling the conflict and stopping a war between Yotimire and the Orcs, Taevan has seemingly vanished from sight. No traces of his whereabouts are currently known, and haven't been since the end of the possessed Gorgol's campaign. Category:Characters